Como perros y gatos
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Por culpa de un accidente Genos y Sonic se han convertido en animales y es el deber de Saitama cuidarlos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad. ¿Será capaz de hacerlo o terminará dejándolos en la calle?
1. 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de one punch man, es mi pequeño aporte a este fandom que me enamoro.

Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de One y hago esto sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Solo por diversión :3

Perdonen los errores que encuentren ಥ_ಥ

* * *

 **No es tan difícil**

\- Entonces, a ver si entendí…Saliste de compras con Genos-san y…- decía un rubio nada calmado que se creía era él más fuerte sobre la tierra. Aunque lo único fuerte en estos momentos eran los latidos de su propio corazón, se notaba que estaba nervioso y sudaba mucho. Esta persona era conocida como King, el héroe clase S más fuerte del mundo.

\- Sí, hoy había ofertas en un supermercado de la ciudad D- le interrumpe como si ese detalle fuera de máxima importancia con esa expresión tan particular el "calvo con capa".

\- Oh claro, lo siento. Pero de regreso se encontraron con un Kanji de nivel demonio aproximadamente y con tu némesis declarado, el ninja velocidad del sonido sónico... es un nombre bastante retórico sabes…- comenta el rey pero luego se da cuenta de su error al ver como lo observan cierto ojos grises. Tanto él como Saitama se hallaban sentados en medio de la sala del rubio. Por un motivo que trataba entender, el héroe recientemente promovido a de clase B, llegó de improvisto a su casa con dos peculiares acompañantes pidiendo su ayuda y él como buen amigo, no pudo negársela por más que su cerebro le dijera que no era una buena idea, para nada, ¡corre!

\- Primero me encontré con Sonic y ¡aunch! Me reto a una batalla y dijo que esta sería la definitiva o algo así… no le entendí muy bien. Pero Genos insistió en hacerse cargo ¡ay, eso duele!- una pequeña y peluda criaturita había saltado sobre Saitama y comenzó a arañarlo. Saitama vestía su ya conocido traje amarillo con capa y guantes rojos, aunque esta vez se veía bastante sucio y maltratado. King por su parte, usaba una remera blanca que tenía la cara de una chica de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rosado, abajo tenía la frase "onichan eres el mejor" en negro y con signos de exclamación. También vestía unos pantalones deportivos, aunque lo usara más por lo cómodo que eran más que por su verdadera función, y unas sandalias.

\- Mientras peleaban, apareció ese monstruo que anda atemorizando la ciudad D convirtiendo a las personas en animales dejando que sus instintos salvajes los dominaran y atacaran a otros ciudadanos… la organización no ha dejado de llamarme estos últimos días pidiendo que me encargara de esa cosa, estaba intentado formar su propio zoológico al ser despedido de uno que tanto amaba o simplemente hacer que las personas convertidas en animales distrajeran lo suficiente como para poder tomar cosas de valor sin que lo interrumpieses. No lo entendí muy bien pero de cualquier forma sonaba horriblemente peligroso, aunque admito que tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que animal sería jeje…- deja salir una risa nerviosa, lo dijo para aliviar un poco ese ambiente tenso que comenzó a formarse desde que entraron a su casa –El monstruo intentó transformarte en un animal pero como era de esperarse, lo esquivaste y lo mataste de un golpe... – se movió algo incómodo sobre su silla al ver al animal "jugar" con su amigo de una forma bastante agresiva, lo que más lo preocupaba era que él saliera herido si el animalito se cansaba del héroe.

\- Era bastante débil- dice como si nada, sosteniendo al animal con una mano. Al fin había logrado sacarlo de su cara la cual tenía varios arañazos. Un par de ojos amarillos miraban de forma muy amenazadora al animalito que sostenía Saitama.

\- Pero te olvidaste que Genos y el Ninja estaban peleando detrás de ti así que terminaron recibiendo el golpe del monstruo de todas formas.

-No fue mi culpa, ellos no deberían estar ahí para empezar - se excusa el héroe ofendido.

\- Ahora Genos-san y ese tal ninja Sonico se han transformado en un perro y un gato respectivamente – dice King mientras ve como Saitama suelta al animal después de haberlo mordido fuertemente en la mano que lo sostenía.

Un gato negro de ojos grises con un pañuelo de color lavanda adornando su cuello, cae como solo un gato puede al suelo pero, antes de que un furioso golden retriever mitad robot lo matara, salta una vez más con una increíble velocidad y se posiciona sobre una de las repisas tirando algunas "figuras de acción" como las llama el dueño mientras se acomoda mirando con superioridad al perro que intenta alcanzarlo.

Genos era un perro en parte. Sus patas al igual que sus dorados ojos eran robóticos y no parecía que tenía sus cañones pero a nadie le apetecía comprobarlo.

\- Sonic no tiras cosas ajenas, podrías romperlas y no puedo pagarlas. Genos deja de hacer tanto escándalo que estás en casa ajena- le regaña Saitama mientras recoge las figuras pero accidentalmente rompe una por la mitad- Oh, lo siento- dice mientras se la entrega a su dueño.

Su querida Saeko-chan estaba partida en dos y normalmente esto no es algo que le sorprenda ya que siempre que invita a Saitama termina con un mando destruido. ¡Pero esto era diferente! el NO invitó a Saitama, este apareció en su puerta con dos animales pidiéndole ayuda y este NO era un joystyck cualquiera que podía comprar en la tienda de la ancianita a tres cuadras con el dinero que gana supuestamente como héroe. No ¡esta era Saeko-chan, su chica favorita (y crush en secreto) del juego Onichan Love me 100% y encima de edición limitada!

King jamás haría algo tan estúpido como gritarle a alguien que podría matarlo sin siquiera esforzase, pero esta vez no lo pensó y le grito a Saitama que se fuera y se llevara a sus animales de su casa. Pero luego de ver como el, ahora perro, Genos dejó de tener la cola entre las patas y las orejas caídas por culpa del regaño anterior de su Sensei a pasar a ocupar una pose totalmente a la defensiva hacia su persona, se dio cuenta de su error además ¡¿eso que veía brillar en las patas del animal eran sus cañones?! King comenzó a temblar como una hoja y comenzó a pedir por su vida.

Por suerte para King, Saitama volvió a regañar a Genos y este como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de eliminar de la faz de la tierra al rubio, volvió a adoptar esa pose de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento mucho King, solo quería saber si tu sabías algo sobre mascotas- le dice con su apático tono y expresión- recuerdo que cuando era pequeño tenía peces pero se murieron…sería problemático si eso le sucediera a ellos antes de que puedan volver a la normalidad.

\- ¡Sería más que problemático, sería una tragedia! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si nada? Aparte, ¿sabes siquiera como devolverlos a la normalidad?- pregunto más calmado.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo sabrías- La expresión de King fue claramente un "no tengo la más pálida idea, además ¿por qué tendría que saberlo yo?"- Bueno, siempre estás jugando esos juegos extraños de citas y recuerdo a ver visto uno sobre animales que se transformaban en chicas así que supuse que sabrías algo sobre el tema pero veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo…Hubiera ido por esa rebaja - susurra lo último.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe de esos juegos?!- grita internamente King - ¿Acaso husmea en mis cosas mientras lo dejo solo? o peor ¡lo hace mientras no estoy en casa!...No será que husmeaba en mis cosas buscando algún juego R18 pensando que alguien como yo lo pudiera tener ¡que mis sentimientos con Saeko- chan y las otras chicas son de lo más puros! Admito que quizás tengo algún fetiche, solo un poco, con que lindas chicas me digan onichan pero…- King tuvo que parar sus pensamientos al ver como Genos lo miraba de una manera bastante amenazadora, como si dijera "deja de tratar a mi senpai como un sucio pervertido y rebajarlo a tu patético nivel maldito pederasta, voy a matarte por ensuciar el buen nombre de Saitama-sensei impostor" o algo parecido- Lo siento pero no sé nada sobre eso, pero tal vez podría preguntarle a alguien en la asociación.

\- Muchas gracias, eso ayudaría mucho- le agradece con una sonrisa el calvo con capa- Bien, pues no vamos. Muchas gracias por recibirnos y lamentamos las molestias- toma a Sonic de la repisa, el cual no coopera para nada comenzando a moverse hasta lograr soltarse y dirigirse con gracia hasta el borde de la ventana. Los mira como si dijera "no crean que personas como ustedes lograran detenerme, tendremos la revancha Saitama cuando vuelva a la normalidad. No necesito de su ayuda" Sip, definitivamente su rostro reflejaba algo como ello pensaba Saitama, aunque para Genos fue más un "me robare toda la atención de Saitama-sensei cuando menos lo veas" eso hizo que Genos se pusiera a ladrar como loco ganando otra reprimida de Saitama. King solo vio el gato saltaba hasta su ventana abierta después de soltarse del Saitama, los miro con desprecio unos segundos y salto por esta; le preguntó a su amigo si estaba bien con eso y este luego de calmar al perro le respondió.

\- Él sabe cómo cuidarse solo- el hecho de que un gato ninja se paseara por ahí no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto.

Luego de eso ambos se retiraron de la casa de King el cual al fin pudo soltar el aire que llevaba reteniendo hace rato.

\- Espero tener pegamento- dice mientras deposita con mucho cuidado las dos partes de Saeko-chan sobre la mesa.

Ya en la ciudad Z, más específico, el departamento que Saitama y Genos comparten. Un perro mira con total atención a su…amo.

\- Genos deja de mirarme de esa forma, me pones incómodo- Saitama dejo su característico traje para usar algo más cómodo –Ten, se supone que los perros como tú deben comer cosas como estas para crecer fuertes - dijo mientras deposita enfrente del animal un plato naranja que tenía grabado la palabra dogge en blanco.

El animal se puso muy contento y comenzó a mover la cola insistentemente "Senpai se preocupa por mí, no lo defraudare Saitama- sensei y me comeré todo" y acto seguido comenzó a devorar la comida, ignorando completamente que Saitama solo había repetido las mismas palabras que uso la veterinaria de la tienda de camino al departamento que compartían hace más de un año. Cuando su "amo" le preguntó qué era lo más barato que tenía, esta comenzó a atosigarlo diciendo que un perro tan maravilloso como Genos no podía comer porquerías baratas y así siguió hasta convencerlo de comprar la comida en lata más cara de la tienda y un plato acabando con todo el dinero que llevaba.

\- Espero que lo comas todo porque me salió bastante caro sabes- le dijo algo molesto al recordar todo el dinero desperdiciado en un simple plato y una lata- Solo porque ahora eres un perro no creas que las cosas cambiaran- recibió un ladrido en respuesta.

Se inclina hasta estar a la altura del perro que ya estaba terminando con su plato

\- Parece que puedes entenderme, eso está muy bien. Solo hay que esperar a que King descubra la manera de devolverte a la normalidad, mientras tanto…supongo que soy tu amo- paso su mano sobe la cabeza del perro- esto no se ve muy complicado- Genos se dejaba acariciar por su amo mostrándose bastante feliz ante eso. Saitama se levantó y terminó de prepararse su comida, ceno tranquilo mientras Genos solo lo veía comer.

Ya a la hora de dormir. Saitama puso el futon que le correspondía a Genos alado del de él, como siempre lo hacía este cuando era hora de dormir, solo que esta vez Genos no durmió sobre su futon, si no que se acostó a los pies de su amo el cual se mostró claramente muy incómodo pero lo dejo pasar por esa vez.

Antes de quedar dormido, Saitama tiene la sensación de ser observado pero lo ignora.

Se despierta con mucha pereza unas horas más tarde, supone ya que no se fija en la hora, al escuchar los ladridos de Genos. Le toma unos segundos encontrar al animal cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿Me preguntó en qué momento comenzó a llover?- dice mientras se acerca a Genos para regañarlo por despertarlo por una simple tormenta, pero cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana, nota dos pares de ojos grises muy brillantes resaltar en medio de la oscuridad.

Se trataba de Sónico, que lo miraba temblando desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Ignorando los ladridos de Genos, abrió la ventana y dejó pasar al felino al cuarto. Estaba muy mojado.

Saitama busca una toalla del baño y lo seco con cuidado. Mientras el felino se dejaba hacer, miraba atentamente al perro a la espera de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Saitama tenía miedo de dejar a alguno de los dos solos por un momento porque sabía que comenzarían a pelar y no quería lidiar con ello tan tarde, así que, luego de secarlo, fue a calentar algo de leche y se lo dio en el mismo plato en el cual Genos había comido anteriormente. Un aura deprimente rodeo al perro "pensaba que era solo mío" podía leerse. Aunque a Sonic tampoco le hacía gracia la situación, ya de por si el convertirse en un gato y tener que pedirle limosna a su némesis era muy vergonzoso, el tener que alimentarse del mismo plato que el de ese estúpido perro era más que humillante "tomaré esto como otra victoria tuya Saitama, ya me lo vas a pagar" pensaba.

Saitama dejo a Sonic para que terminara su plato y volvió a acostarse. Estaba tan cansado que por más molesto que estuviera con Genos en ese momento por tenerlo arriba suyo, literalmente, y a Sónico en su cara bastante cómodo, no hizo más que ignorarlos.

\- Esto puede ser más complicado de lo que pensé- fue su último pensamiento hasta caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Vale la pena seguirlo? Por favor me gustaría mucho saberlo así que no duden en comentar.

Esta idea la tengo desde hace un buen tiempo pero cuando comencé a escribirlo la inspiración se fue, tarde un tiempo pero aquí esta. No sé cuántos capítulos me tome ni que tan de seguido actualizaré, espero que no tarde tanto, todo depende de que tan inspirada y el tiempo que tenga.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima :3


	2. 2

Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas eléctricos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y no recibo nada por hacer esto, sin más que los disfruten.

* * *

El teléfono de Genos comienza a sonar unas tres, cuatro veces hasta que alguien se anima a responder.

\- ¿Sí?- pregunta Saitama.

\- Hola, Saitama. Pensé que no contestarías- le responde King del otro lado.

\- Acabo de regresar a mi casa, saqué a pasear a Genos- le responde y de fondo King puede escuchar el ladrido de Genos.

\- ¿Y el gato ninja?- pregunta el rubio. A juzgar por el ruido de fondo puede supone que su amigo debe estar en la cocina. Él por su parte está en su casa buscando algo que para cualquier amante de los videojuegos es pecaminoso, una guía por Internet.

\- Oh Sonic, él desaparece por la mañana y vuelve por la noche o si le da hambre durante la tarde. Se piensa que esto es un maldito hotel - responde Saitama recordando como el gato, si no los encuentra en la casa, de alguna forma logra entrar aunque esta esté cerrada y destroza todo en busca de comida.

\- Oh emmm…al… al parecer te has acostumbrado bastante bien en estos tres días- comenta King sin despegar su vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- No es sencillo, pero me eh dado cuenta de que cuando saco a pasear a Genos siempre terminamos yendo a algún supermercado por las ofertas o encontrándonos con algún monstruo cosa que pasaba de seguido con el "normal" cuando me acompañaba- dice como si nada el héroe.

\- no estoy seguro de que hacer mandados y sacar a pasear sean lo mismo en lo absoluto, pero parece que se ha acostumbrado bastante bien - pensó King

– Además, donde yo vaya él me sigue. Algo que también ya me es habitual con su verdadera forma- comenta como si del clima se hablase.

\- está admitiendo que Genos es un acosador y no parece importarle- vuelve a pensar impresionado.

\- Aunque si hay algo en lo que no termino de acostumbrarme- Esa respuesta no se lo esperaba - Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a que Genos haga todas las labores en la casa pero como ahora es un perro, tengo que hacerlas yo como antes de que él apareciera. Pero no queda tan bonito y limpio como cuando él los hace -se nota por el tono que uso que está muy decepcionado.

\- ¡Eso sonó como algo que diría un marido cuando quiere limpiar su casa ante la ausencia de su mujer!- En verdad King no sabía que pensar de la relación que había entre esos dos, ahora que lo recuerda, una vez vio o le pareció ver a Genos usar un delantal cuando fue a buscar un juego que le había prestado a Saitama

\- Ni siquiera el delantal rosa de Genos me queda bien, es como si hubiera sido diseñado solo para él- sonaba triste.

\- Genos es o era toda un ama de casa. No, la esposa de Saitama ¿Cómo se supone que me tome eso de "hecho a su medida y bonito"? - La imaginación de King lo llevo a recurrir a una de sus protagonistas de sus videojuegos. Una chica de cabello rosa con dos coletas altas de mirada sonrojada vistiendo un traje de Maid y en su mano derecha tiene un plumero - Oniichan, voy a limpiar a fondo como una buena esposa- dice la chica, pero esa imagen se deforma mostrando al ciborg- Saitama sensei seré la mejor esposa, limpiare bien hasta el último rincón- Los colores se le suben a la cabeza al rubio, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

\- ¡Eso se puede malinterpretar, además era un delantal no un traje de Maid!- se repudia a sí mismo.

– Sensei está hecho a mi medida ¿quiere verlo de cerca?- La imagen mental muestra aun Genos en una pose bastante sugestiva vistiendo nada más que un delantal rosa con bordados en las mangas y el dibujo de un huevo en el medio.

\- ¿King estás ahí?- la llamada se corta y vuelve a ser retomada una hora después –Hola. Ha King volviste ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo grave? - Saitama recibe como respuesta que era por culpa de un juego nuevo que estaba probando - Si tú dices, ¿por qué me llamaste para empezar?

\- Era p-ara avisarte que eh habl-lado con a-algunos s-sobre tú problema- decide tomar aire y tranquilizarse porque ni siquiera él se está entendiendo, ya más calmado prosigue- de seguro ni a Genos ni a ti le hubiera gustado que todos se enterasen así que intente ser lo más discreto posible por lo que solo el maestro Bang se ha enterado y va a visitarlos. Que ya los ha visitado…ya veo…Bueno, también era para decirte que según los informes que tenían… ¿que ya te lo ha contado Silver fang? Esta, está bien. Era eso. Adiós- King cuelga la llamada sintiéndose como un perdedor por razones que desconoce.

Saitama piensa que es extraño pero recuerda que es King y se olvida del asunto. Deja el teléfono de Genos sobre la mesa y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo antes, acariciar el suave pelaje de Genos.

\- Me pregunto si tu cabello es así de suave cuando eras un ciborg o ¿será solo cosas de animales?- Genos se encuentra bastante a gusto con las caricias que recibe de su amo –King fue muy amable al ser tan discreto, sería horrible si Tatsumaki se enterase.

\- Son tan inútiles que ni siquiera pueden esquivar un tonto rayo es un milagro y pena que no estén muertos. Animales como ustedes es algo que no necesita esta organización- esto y otras cosas salen de la boca de una pequeña psíquica mal dibujado de color verde. Tiene una pose de superioridad y los mira como si de mierda se tratase, sus labios forman una siniestra sonrisa y cada vez que se ríe lleva la palma de su mano alado de su boca asiéndose una pose que ha visto en tantos animes. Un escalofrió recorre a Saitama de solo pensar aquello.

\- Aunque muchas personas ya se han enterado, más de la que me gustarían. Incluso algunos han visto a Sonic - dice vagamente sin dejar de mimar a Genos.

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 **Mumen**

Como era habitual, el héroe de clase C License-less Rider, se encontraba patrullando por las calles de la ciudad Z buscando personas a las cuales poder ayudar aunque sea en algo tan insignificante como ayudar a un niño a bajar a su gato de un árbol.

El ciclista se detiene al escuchar una voz que le resulta bastante familiar.

\- Saitama -lo saluda de forma amigable.

\- ¿Eh? Oh Mumen hola - le devuelve el saludo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-le pregunta amablemente aunque duda que exista algo que no pueda hacer - No sabía que tuvieras un gato- dice mirando al gato negro mojado que estaba sobre el árbol frente a ellos.

Lo que había pasado era que Sonic había irrumpido en la casa de su némesis mientras este no estaba en busca de alimento, jamás volvería a pasar la humillación de ser alimentado por su rival en el plato de un perro pulgoso. Pero por más orgullo que tuviera, también tenía hambre y no conocía otro lugar cercano para buscar comida.

No había comida en su guarida y no tenía dinero, intentó comerse una rata una vez pero casi termina matándolo por tantos parásitos que transportaba así que decidió no volver hacerlo. También intento robar comida en algún puesto o tienda, pero las cámaras o los mismos dueños se daban cuenta y lo sacaban a escobazos del lugar. Y ni mencionar el dejar ser alimentado por un desconocido, casi siempre son niños los que se acercan ofreciéndole comida pero aparecen otros gatos o perros callejeros y se vuelve toda una batalla a muerte donde lo que menos sobrevive es la comida.

Sonic no quiere gastar más vidas, así que opta por lo más fácil y seguro. Por eso, al solo ver comida para perro, decide buscar a su "dueño" para exigirle alimento y no le toma mucho encontrarlo puesto que Saitama estaba acompañado de Genos a menos de una cuadra de su casa.

Sostenía algunas bolsas con su brazo izquierdo, eso indicaba que se había ido a hacer las compras, y en otro un helado que venía comiendo.

Sonic uso su velocidad para moverse hasta ellos y aparecer de golpe enfrente de Saitama, la intención era robarle alguna de las bolsas que llevaba y llevarla hasta su guarida. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, incluso Genos se sorprendió pues no lo vio venir, pero no contó con que Saitama sí lo haría.

Los reflejos del héroe lo hicieron actuar por instinto intentado detener al gato pero en el proceso tiro su helado que cayó sobre el pequeño ladrón, esto enojo mucho al felino que, aprovechando la distracción de Saitama al intentar disculparse, toma con su boca los cupones que sobresalían del bolsillo su pantalón y usa la cara de Saitama para impulsarse -después de haberla arañado- y llegar hasta un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Los necesito para una muy buena oferta en carne en la ciudad D, pero no puedo acercarme hasta él porque me amenaza con romperlos- le dice al ciclista mirando con odio al gato.

\- Ya veo, pero parece que él tampoco puede bajar- comenta Mumen, esto llama la atención tanto de Saitama como del gato- ¿Está bastante alto incluso para ti verdad amiguito?- Le habla de forma cariñosa. Ese comentario parece avergonzar al gato.

\- Acaso le tienes miedo a las altura Sónico- Se burla Saitama pero eso solo hace enfadar más animal que termina por romper los boletos. Saitama pone una pose digna de un óscar a mejor representación del dolor en un ser humano - Ahora si voy a matarte Sonic- dice en forma seria poniéndose de pie, pero antes de cometer cualquier acto de maltrato animal, el corredor sin licencia lo detiene y se ofrece a bajarlo.

\- Ten cuidado Mumen- Le pide Saitama mientras ve a su amigo escalar el árbol.

Esto no alegra para nada a Sonic, así que cuando Mumen se acerca a él solo termina recibiendo arañazos y el movimiento de ambos hace que se rompa la rama en la que estaban. Mumen toma a Sonic y lo sostiene con fuerza sobre su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra intenta agarrar una de las ramas pero fracasa terminando chocando con estas mismas pero, antes del gran golpe contra el suelo, Saitama logra atraparlos a ambos.

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, eso fue muy peligroso ¿estás bien?- Mumen aún no puede creer de lo que se había salvado, pero una cosita moviéndose en su pecho lo traen de vuelta.

\- Si, si estoy bien. Usaba casco- le dice en forma de broma aunque no puede ignorar el dolor que empieza a sentir por culpa de algunas ramas con las que se golpeó - Podrías por favor bajarme, es vergonzoso- le pide tímidamente al ver en la posición en la que estaban, Saitama lo cargaba como si de una princesa se tratase.

\- Te bajare cuando lleguemos al hospital, te golpeaste con bastante ramas. Estoy seguro que no solo moretones te ganaste- le reprime como si de un padre a su hija se tratase - Genos, vamos al hospital.

Mumen se percata de la existencia del perro cuando este le ladra a su dueño. Saitama comienza a correr a gran velocidad y Mumen quiere pedirle que se detenga pero las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo y termina desmayándose. Al parecer era más serio de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Mumen despierta, se encuentra en la cama de un hospital con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y está usando la típica bata celeste del hospital la cual esconde varias vendas, intenta tocarse la cabeza con su mano sana pero se encuentra con más vendas y un fuerte dolor que le impiden seguir. Deja su mirada fija en el techo hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse entonces fija su mirada en la persona que acaba de entrar y se encuentra con una brillante calva y ojos ónix.

\- Hola, vine a ver cómo estabas. Es bueno que ya hayas despertado – le responde Saitama con una sonrisa, Mumen intenta reincorporarse en la cama todo lo que su adolorido cuerpo le deja - No te esfuerces tanto. Mira, te traje unas bananas- deja sobre la mesita que está alado del paciente una bolsa con varias bananas- Y esto es de parte de Genos –también deja sobre la mesa unas flores- No dejan entrar con animales, así que está afuera esperándome- Saitama hecha un vistazo rápido por la ventana que estaba a unos metros, desde abajo se puede como una pequeña multitud integrado en su mayoría por mujeres, alaban y acarician a un perro mitad robot que está sentado alado de la puerta del hospital.

"Pero que perro más bonito ¿se abra perdido?" "kyaaa es tan lindo" "Acaso está esperando a alguien del hospital" "No será que, su amo es uno de los pacientes, quizás ya esté muerto pero él sigue haciendo guardia esperando su regreso" Varios gritos y sollozos comienzan a escucharse. Saitama decide alejarse y volver hasta Mumen.

\- Genos no era tu aprendiz, el héroe de clase S Demon Cyborg. Le pusiste su nombre a tu perro…- El castaño recordó algo- ¡El gato! ¡¿Está bien?!

\- Tranquilo, Sonic está bien gracias a ti. Y Genos es Genos, no le puse su nombre a un perro. Él es un perro- le responde Saitama. Sabe que no debería hacerlo pero el castaño está así por querer ayudarlos, así que si tiene algo de culpa y piensa que lo mínimo que puede hacer es contarle lo que paso. El castaño se sorprende mucho ante lo que le cuenta su amigo y le toma unos segundos asimilarlo

\- Así que Genos es ahora un perro y ese gato que salve es tu autoproclamado némesis Velocidad del Sonido Sónico que escapo mientras estaba inconsciente- ahora que lo recuerda, hace poco se encontró con un cocodrilo que vestía un traje, espera que en el zoológico lo estén tratando bien- ¿Está bien? - no puede evitar su preocupación por el animal.

\- ¿Sonic? Si, él siempre se las arregla. Aunque debería ser él el que estuviese aquí disculpándose por tu estado- Mumen solo sonríe.

Saitama se queda haciéndole compañía unas cuantas horas y después se retira, obviamente esto es porque se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenía nada de relación con que las enfermeras y demás personal del Hospital le pidieron que se haga cargo de su perro que había juntado a toda una muchedumbre de mujeres a su alrededor que impedían a otras personas ingresar o salir del hospital. Tampoco tiene ninguna relación que Mumen le entregase unos cupones de oferta en yakisoba que expiraban ese mismo día.

Esa misma noche Mumen vio un par de ojos filosos y brillantes lo observaban desde el otro lado de la ventana, pero se dijo así mismo que solo era producto de los sedantes que le dieron que comenzaron a hacerle efecto. Esa mañana al despertar, lo primero que noto fue un trozo de tela lila sobre su pecho.

* * *

 **Fubuki**

Como cosa que comenzaban a hacerse normal, una vez (o dos) al meses. El grupo o la propia Fubuki se presentaban frente a la puerta de Saitama sin invitación a la espera de poder convencerlo de que se una a su grupo como héroe de clase B. En todas las oportunidades es rechazada incluso ignorada dicha petición, pero esto no baja los ánimos de la morena que confía en que lo convencerá, algún día.

Dicho día llego en el calendario y Fubuki, acompañada con dos de sus súbditos, se presentó en el departamento de Saitama para persuadirlo, esta vez traía una suscripción para cuatro meses de ramen totalmente gratis que gano uno de sus miembros después de haber salvado al dueño de la tienda. Estaba segura que esta vez lograría chantajear a Saitama para unírseles por voluntad propia (ya que estaba más que claro que por la fuerza no podían) incluso traía un traje muy elegante para Saitama.

\- ¡Genos, Sonic deténganse los dos ahora mismo!- ese grito hizo que la mano de Fubuki se detuviese y por reflejo tanto ella como sus acompañantes retrocedieran y se pongan a la defensiva, por más miedo que tuvieran. Fubuki había vivido en carne propia la aterradora experiencia de encontrarse en medio de una batalla entre el Demon cyborg y el ninja velocista.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a un gato negro que llevaba un pescado en su boca, fue tan rápido que casi ni se lo noto. Detrás de él lo siguió un perro, muy enojado, mitad robot.

\- ¿Acaso eso era un gato? ¿Y un perro?- se preguntaron los acompañantes.

El dueño se asomó por puerta y, sin notar la presencia de los otros, siguió gritándoles a los animales sobre todo a Genos para que recuperase el pescado.

Saitama era el único loco que aún seguía viviendo en ese edificio así que la idea de preocuparse por tener animales cuando no se debería en esos lugares era totalmente lógico, quizás al fin la soledad lo ataco y decidió llenar ese vació con animales pensaba la psíquica. Lo que Fubuki no comprendía era porque esos animales llevaban dichos nombres; observándolos bien el perro del nombre Genos, si se parecía al ciborg con esas partes robóticas y había algo en la mirada de ese gato que le recordaba al ninja, aunque la joven no lo haya visto tantas veces como para estar segura.

\- De seguro a falta de imaginación y parentesco decidió ese nombre- dijo la hermana menor.

\- Oh ustedes, hola- saluda Saitama con su natural expresión- No estoy de humor para sus cosas de club, así que si para eso vinieron váyanse- sin más, salió atrás de los animales.

Fubuki no aceptaba esa respuesta y tampoco el ser ignorada de esa manera tan obvia, así que salió atrás de Saitama ignorando a sus acompañantes que le gritaban que parase porque era peligroso. Y vaya que lo era, de la nada esa normal pelea callejera entre un perro y gato a pocos metros del departamento, se convirtió en toda una batalla campal. Las garras del felino eran tan filosas como si se tratara de una espada, a eso sumarle la increíble velocidad, y el perro comenzó a disparar fuego por su boca que ocasiono un gran incendio. Antes de que la joven fuera calcinada viva por las llamas de un perro mutante, Saitama la salva, nuevamente, de su posible muerte por culpa de Genos y Sonic.

\- Entonces Genos-kun y tu enemigo son ahora mascotas- Saitama asiente ante las palabras de la chica, esto se le está haciendo muy repetitivo piensa. Luego de rescatarla, la deja en un lugar apartado y va a parar a sus mascotas. Genos se detiene apenas escucha la voz de su amo y Sonic por otra parte intenta atacar a Saitama pero termina inconsciente por un "pequeño" golpe de este dando por finalizada la pelea. Tanto Genos como Saitama, cargando a Sonic, se acercan hasta la morena la cual ataca al otro humano con preguntas y avergonzados pero furiosos comentarios sobre el ser salvada.

Saitama no puede inventar más excusas ante las insistentes preguntas de la chica, así que cree que lo más sensato, sencillo y menos agotador es simplemente decir la verdad. La noticia en verdad sorprendió a la líder del grupo Blizzard pero prometió no decir nada porque sabe de sobra de lo que su hermana es capaz y de solo pensarlo siente un poco de lástima por ellos. También piensa que en un futuro no muy lejano pueda cobrarle a Saitama ese favor que le estaba haciendo.

\- No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto- le dice la de ojos verdes- Por cierto, uno de los integrantes de mi grupo me había comentado que un pariente suyo fue afectado por ese mismo monstruo y lo convirtió en un ave pero que volvió a la normalidad a los pocos días.

Saitama le agradeció por la información y se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su limosina pero ella se niega y se retira del lugar, no sin antes intentar convencer a Saitama de unirse a su grupo. Llega hasta la limosina donde la esperaban con lágrimas en los ojos sus acompañantes, pensaban que había muerto.

Ya en la limosina de camino a la "guarida" Fubuki mira por la ventana y no puede evitar pensar que se la olvidado algo muy importante, pero decide no darle mucha importancia.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Creo que es lo mas largo que eh escrito y eso que falta como se enteró Fang aún, pero se me hizo que ya iba a quedar demasiado largo así que lo dejo para el próximo el cual tendra una sorpresa ewe

Muchas gracias por leerlo y en especial a esas personitas que comentan, no tienen idea de lo avergonzada y feliz que me pone leerlos.

 **Helado de Chicle:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Saitama no tiene idea de lo que le espera ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

A mi en lo personal me gustan mas lo perros pero es porque, hasta ahora, nunca tuve un gato ya que en mi familia son alérgicos a su pelo. Pero siempre quise uno.

 **Macori Alpha:** continuo :D

 **ShuriKaname** : gracias :/3

 **Guest:** lo haré!

 **anixxlanis** : lo pienso continuar hasta terminar, perdonar si tardo mucho :c. Puede que las cosas cambien y luchen por un mismo propósito ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **NaruGalletas** : amo los reviews largos, son como tantos feels encontrados. Me alegra que te guste, yo me vi una imagen parecida a la que dices que me inspiro a escribir esto principalmente. Si encuentro la foto la pongo como portada.

Para ser sincera yo tampoco se muy bien como terminara esto XD

Yo no escribo por los comentarios que pueda llegar a tener, si bien me agrada mucho saber lo que opinan y si tienen algo para enseñarme que me podría mejorar me parece perfecto. Aprecio mucho los reviews que me dejan (me sonrojan y todo de lo dulces que pueden ser algunos), pero yo hago esto porque me gusta e incluso si no recibiera ninguno igual hubiera seguido esta historia hasta finalizar, aunque no creo que tan seguido como quisiera. Lamento si deje una impresión como que hago esto solo para recibir algo a cambio o algo así, tendré más cuidado.

Cuando vi tu nombre me ataco lo fangirl (? amo tus historias MakoHaru y Ectofeature sobre todo, y el que sigas mi historia es simplemente genial, gracias :'D

Lamento los errores que pudieron a ver encontrado y nos vemos en la próxima, chao.


End file.
